And the Advent List
by justlook3
Summary: Cassandra Cillian loves Christmas but Jacob Stone isn't feeling it this year after a disastrous Thanksgiving. So Cassandra, determined to bring joy back to her friend, makes him a deal, join her on her Christmas adventure to do a new activity every day. A chapter a day until Christmas.
1. December 1

Author's Note: I'll be posting one chapter a day until Christmas. They'll all be on the short side, as I'm treating each day like a prompt. For timeline sake, imagine this Christmas is taking place between seasons 2 and 3.

* * *

To say that Cassandra Cillian loved Christmas would be an understatement. Her adult Christmases were a celebration of everything she'd missed out in childhood. And this particular Christmas celebration would be her best ever. She'd chosen to stay at the Library, she'd chosen to live. So every day, every year was going to be lived to its absolute fullest. They had so much to celebrate at the Library this festive season and Cassandra hoped to spread joy to all of her new makeshift family. But at the very least, she was going to have as much fun as she could in-between saving the world.

She was tucked up in her favorite secluded corner of the Annex, her tablet and her notebook in front of her. Instead of complex equations though, the list she was making was of Christmas events and traditions. Everything she usually did for Christmas and things she'd always wanted to do but couldn't. Her Christmas bucket list if you will, though she didn't think of it that way.

She smiled as she scrolled through a Portland event calendar, taking note of dates and locations. Very soft Christmas music came from her phone sitting on the table next to her. She avoided earphones because they gave her headaches so she kept the volume down low to avoid disturbing her co-workers.

At least not for a couple of weeks, Christmas week was fair game, no matter how much Jenkins might complain. Baird would roll her eyes but she'd gotten her Christmas spirit back when they met Santa. Cassandra grinned and added "take a gift basket to Santa and Gretchen" to her list.

With that thought she turned a page in her notebook and wrote Christmas Gift List on top. Then she started listing her co-worker's names, making a note next to Baird's name to remind herself to buy her a birthday present as well. She also added Santa's name to remind herself, a neighbor she was friendly with and a note to send Christmas cards to Lucy and Amy. She often got texts from Amy and had found out through her that Dashell occasionally spoke to Stone. She hadn't heard much from Lucy but Cassandra still thought it was worth making the gesture.

She'd just finished brainstorming a gift for Flynn when she heard an annoyed grunt from below her. She couldn't see the person from her corner but she was pretty sure who it was. The voice was muttering something that she couldn't make out as he was far below her.

But suddenly he yelled out, "damnit Ray! I have to put up with these freaking Christmas carols everywhere I go. I don't need to hear them here too!"

Cassandra froze, looking at her phone. But it was on the lowest audible setting, she knew from past experience that she couldn't even hear the music in the next row of books let alone on the first floor.

"And 'I'll be home for Christmas?' Really, Ray? I thought the Spirit of the Library wouldn't be . . . ." and then she heard a slam of a heavy book on the table and Stone's heavy footsteps walking away.

Her phone hadn't been playing that song. But what had turned Stone into such a Grinch? He liked Christmas well enough. He'd been the one most into it after her last year and had been overjoyed to meet Santa.

She didn't have much time to ponder her co-worker's odd outburst because her phone buzzed with a text from Flynn requesting some help. So she gathered up her things and left her lists and the puzzle of Stone for another day.


	2. December 2

It was only the second day of December and Jacob Stone had almost had enough. He hated feeling like this, he used to enjoy Christmas well enough. The family getting together, the kids making a mess, escaping with his cousins down to the bar. It was the one time a year when he felt like he didn't really have to pretend to enjoy his family.

But what a difference a year made. Even though last Christmas he'd learned that Santa Claus was real. He'd seen hope being restored to the world right in front of his very eyes. But maybe instead of getting hope, he'd been given something else. His eyes had been opened. When he'd had it out for the last time with his father, well family would never be the same again.

Thanksgiving had been the final straw. His sister had told him to leave when their father had shown up drunk and ready to cause a scene. He knew then that he would be the unwelcome one that Christmas, not the father that had caused all of their misery.

He really couldn't go home again. He'd told his father he didn't care. But Jacob Stone cared, he cared very much.

So it hurt that everywhere he went, the Christmas carols all seemed to remind him that he had no home for this holiday. Or any ever again.

Yesterday, even the damn Library was taunting him. _I'll be Home For Christmas_ , he thought that the Library was home. Well that's where he'd be on Christmas, hoping he had to save the world again.

Today after _Home For the Holidays_ started playing at his favorite coffee shop, he probably scared a barista storming out.

He got to the Library hoping to drown his misery in art portfolios or crossing his fingers that someone was misusing magic.

He found the Annex empty save for Cassandra. He sighed to himself. He liked Cassandra very much and any other time of the year he'd welcome her company. But not right now.

She wasn't in full on elf mode quite yet but she had a sprig of holly pinned to her green sweater and she was humming Christmas carols as she wrote in her little book.

She beamed when she saw him, "hi, Stone!"

He knew he was being rude, but he just couldn't deal with her today. So he mumbled a greeting and all but ran up the stairs to the mezzanine.

Down below him, Cassandra's face fell and then she looked puzzled. Stone had been acting very strange. Last Christmas he'd been excited about the holiday, painting a picture of all of the fun his family had, even if a bar brawl was included. He'd been excited as her to meet the real Santa.

He had gone home for Thanksgiving and she wondered how awkward that had been after everything with his father. He had been very quiet since then. She wondered if she should talk to him or talk to Baird about it.

She was busy pondering when the main clippings book went off. She called for the others and they were soon whisked off into an adventure.

But it didn't go without notice by Stone that she seemed to be a little off. And it didn't go without notice by her that he seemed a little down.


	3. December 3

It was well after 10pm the next day before they finally wrapped their mission. Baird and Stone had managed to get covered in some sort of green slime and had gone straight to the locker rooms to get cleaned up. Cassandra had gone to help Jenkins secure the object that had been behind everything.

It was just about 11pm and Cassandra was contemplating either going home or making herself a cup of herbal tea and just crashing on one of the cots they kept in the Library. Jenkins had disappeared into his rooms, Jones had gone home almost right away and Baird had left soon after showering.

Cassandra had assumed Stone had gone home as well since she hadn't seen him. Until she wandered into the kitchen to find him sitting at the table, more staring at then eating the sandwich in front of him.

"Hey," she said softly, walking over to the electric kettle.

"Hey," he replied, going back to his picking at his sandwich.

She busied herself with making her tea, but he was still sitting there when she'd finished. So she took the seat across from him.

"Jacob . . ." she bit her lip as he looked up at her. "You know if there's something wrong, you can tell me right?"

He nodded. "I'm fine, Cassandra."

"Okay then," she said, sipping her tea.

A few more moments passed in silence, when he cleared his throat. "It's just this season, you know?"

"Well . . .I mean . . ." Cassandra laughed. "I love Christmas. But it wasn't always . . . .I didn't love it until I left my family's house and I was able to celebrate it the way I always wanted to. But last year . . .you seemed to enjoy Christmas, bar brawls and all."

He nodded, contemplating her. This was Cassandra. Cassandra who knew him. Who knew all his faults and yet somehow still liked him anyway.

"Things were bad at Thanksgiving."

Cassandra winced. "Your dad?"

He nodded and she returned the nod. Nothing more needed to be said about that.

She took a deep breath. "And you don't think Christmas . . . ."

"I don't think. I know. I'm no longer welcome. I actually used to love Christmas, Cassie. And now I kinda want to dig a hole and hide until after New Year's. I'm sorry, I know you love the season. I'm sorry I was so rude to you yesterday. It was the song and the whole . . . ." he gestured with his hands indicating her outfit which wasn't actually Christmasy at all today. But she nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry, Stone. I'll try to tone it down."

He shook his head. "Don't. I don't wanna ruin your Christmas too."

He sounded truly dejected. Like he'd ruined everyone's Christmas by the act of finally standing up to his father after decades of abuse.

"I wish I could . . . ."Cassandra trailed off.

"There's nothing you can do. I think I'm gonna go home. Night Cassandra."

"Night Stone."

After he'd left, she sat pondering, her tea growing cold in front of her. Then she pulled her notebook out of her pocket. She turned to her bucket list and then looked toward the door.

Maybe there was something she could do. She could bring Christmas back to Jacob Stone.


	4. December 4

Cassandra had occupied the kitchen for a while now. She'd actually sent Ezekiel running and Stone hadn't bothered to hide his laughter at seeing the thief running, Cassandra waving a wooden spoon behind him. Stone had no idea what she was up to, but it was Cassandra, she'd tell them when she was ready.

Besides whatever it was she was doing smelled like chocolate and even through his new case of the seasonal grumps, Stone rather liked it.

He was typing away on his latest project, his last one under his real name being better received than he'd anticipated, when she appeared above him.

In her hands she was carrying two mugs. One was a festive Santa mug, its contents topped with whipped cream and red and green sprinkles. The other one was a plain red mug, just topped with whipped cream.

"I made hot chocolate," she said with a sweet smile.

"Oh, that's what's been smellin' so good." He couldn't help but smile back at her and she beamed. She set the plain mug in front of him.

She didn't leave him, instead setting the other mug down and grabbing a chair across from him.

"This is really good," Jacob said, deciding to just humor her. It really was fantastic.

She smiled, "good. It was on my list."

"Your list?" _Why was he talking to her?_ The best thing to do would be to thank her for the treat and then she'd leave him alone to his isolation.

She pulled out her notebook. "My Christmas list. I have a whole list of things that I want to do this season. Saving the world depending, of course."

"Of course," he nodded, going back to his hot chocolate and hoping that the small talk would die.

"You know," Cassandra said conversationally. "A lot of these things would be better shared."

"That's nice."

He heard Cassandra's frustrated sigh. "Stone . . . ."

"Look, Cassandra, I'm just not feeling it this year. I'm sure Jones or Baird might . . . ." Though honestly he knew they really wouldn't.

"I'd like to make you a deal," Cassandra said.

"Alright, I'll bite." _What was he doing?_

"I know you like Christmas. I know because I spent last Christmas with you. So let me bring it back to you. Do the things on my list with me. And if after a few days, you're still not feeling it, we can stop."

Stone made the fatal mistake of looking directly at her. He'd never been able to resist a woman giving him _that look_ and there was something about those beautiful blue eyes of Cassandra's that he had absolutely no defense against. "Okay, fine! A few days."

Cassandra giggled and jumped up. For a moment, it looked like she was going to hug him or kiss his cheek. But instead she clapped her hands. Then she grabbed her mug.

"Where ya goin'?"

"Well, I've got planning to do. You've got work to do. And I promised Jenkins some hot chocolate."

"So what's first on your list?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow!" she called over her shoulder, tossing him a wink.

He sighed. _What had he gotten himself into?_


	5. December 5

It was late morning the next day when Cassandra found him in the Library. She was wearing something almost subdued for her. Well, subdued in the coloring at least. She was wearing candy cane striped tights and a light brown dress trimmed with white lace. Under the short sleeved dress she was wearing a long sleeved turtleneck with a pattern of gingerbread men and candy canes. A gingerbread man pin was among her accessories. He had a feeling upon inspection of her outfit that he knew what they were doing today.

"Are we makin' gingerbread men?"

"Close," she giggled. "But first we're going to one of my Christmas traditions."

A few minutes later, they'd stumbled through a janitor's closet into what looked like a science museum.

"Where are we?" Stone whispered to her.

"We're in the New York Hall of Science," she beamed. "And . . . ." She lead him around the corner to where he could see a massive bright display in front of him. "This is Gingerbread Lane."

"Gingerbread houses?" he asked perplexed although that wasn't just houses, that was a city.

"Over 1,000 of them. It's been breaking the Guinness World Record for a few years now. One man does all that himself!"

"Wow," was all Stone said, but Cassandra could tell he was impressed.

They spent a long time walking around, marveling at not just houses, but the whole world presented: businesses, churches, people, trees, buses, an entire little city made of cookies, icing and candy.

Cassandra, of course, was delighted. She'd been coming to the exhibit since it had begun and was always impressed by it. She also delighted in the faces of the children who had come into look at the exhibit. It was still early yet, so the children were too young for school, but they were absolutely entranced by what they saw in front of them. And a few of them got a kick out of Cassandra's outfit too.

But she smiled as she looked over at Stone who had wandered to the other side of the display. He had been a little reluctant to do this, she knew and she didn't blame him. After that mission in Oklahoma, she'd come to realize just how little pure joy Stone had had in his life. Even Christmas, which once had been a source of joy had been tainted for him. So to see that quiet look of awe on his face from something like this? Well this made it all worth it to Cassandra. Even if tomorrow he turned to her and said he was out.

"That was amazin'," Stone said to her as they finally turned to leave. "Really impressive. You said one guy did all that?"

She nodded, leading the way to the Back Door. "Takes him almost a year to do it all."

"So is that it?" he asked upon their return to the Annex. He looked like he was eager to get back to what he was doing but something in his tone suggested otherwise.

"Nope," Cassandra said, heading toward the Annex's kitchen. The table had been cleaned off and a couple of boxes sat on the table. "Not exactly the kind of thing we just saw, but I got us two gingerbread house kits, so I figured we'd give it a try."

Stone actually smiled, that delighted one that she liked seeing, before schooling his features into something more normal. She inwardly sighed, she hoped someday he'd be comfortable enough with her . . .with all of them . . .to let himself show excitement. But she made no comment on his slip and slid one box over to him.

It took them the whole afternoon, getting the gingerbread houses to stay was more difficult and required more icing than they thought. But at the end they had two decent looking gingerbread houses. Jacob's was more artistic, his attempt at a Victorian style home in candy. Cassandra's was of more precise construction but the decoration was much less artistic and much more of the 'how much candy can I get to stay on' variety.

"Well yours is more colorful," Stone said, not really hiding his teasing grin.

She playfully swatted his arm. "Well, I like them both." She sighed, looking at the clock. "Well, I should probably be getting to my lab to check on my experiments. See you tomorrow?"

Stone looked like he was going to say something but in the end settled for nodding. "I assume you're not gonna tell me what that is?"

She grinned mysteriously and walked out leaving him chuckling behind her. He carefully moved the gingerbread houses to a safe spot to dry and decided to run out to the craft shop to get some shellac to preserve them. She'd like that. So whistling, he took the other turn toward the street door.


	6. December 6

Cassandra bounced over to him, wearing her coat and carrying a basket the next morning.

"So what's today?" he asked, glad he'd finished his coffee and not gotten into anything.

"Today is the St. Nicholas Day!"

"So what we're going to Holland or Germany for a . . ."Stone looked at her basket. "Picnic? Not sure I know that tradition."

"No, silly! We're going to Germany to see Santa."

"Oh," realization dawned on Stone's face. "The real Santa. And I assume that's a gift for him?"

She beamed. "Yes!"

Stone grinned. He did like Santa and he wouldn't mind seeing the man again. "Alright then, I assume you know where he is."

"Yeah, Jenkins is quite friendly with him and his wife. Maybe a little too friendly," Cassandra twisted her mouth a little and then changed the subject. "Anyway, you'll need your coat."

They found Santa making the rounds of a children's hospital. He wasn't dressed as St. Nicholas, but was spreading cheer among the children along with another volunteer who actually was dressed as the saint. Stone chuckled at the joke and Santa looked over in their direction and winked at them.

They kept out of the way until Santa was done with his work and met up with him outside.

"Well, well Cassandra Cillian and Jacob Stone, Santa is pleased to see you again."

"We are too, Santa!" Cassandra said and then lowered her voice at Stone's warning look. "We brought you a gift from all of us."

"That's mighty nice of you, but Santa doesn't need gifts."

Stone smiled. "Make her Christmas Santa and accept it. She's kinda serious about this Christmas thing."

Santa chuckled and took the basket, taking a look inside. He smiled. "Ho, ho, ho. You've been talking to Jenkins. He knows what Santa likes. So Santa knows you're on a Christmas mission. Santa suggests you check out the Christmas market before you return. And a word Jacob Stone?"

"Yes, sir, of course." Stone snapped to attention and Cassandra wandered toward a window to get her bearings.

Stone looked worried but Santa's face was kind. "Santa knows this Christmas is difficult for you."

Stone nodded. "It is, sir."

"Your heart, Jacob Stone, it has always been closed. Santa knows why and understands. But this year, try opening it. You never know what you'll find if you do."

Then the man patted Jacob on the shoulder and vanished.

Cassandra was a little sad that she didn't get to say goodbye to Santa but she was cheered by the thought that she could always see him again. And by Jacob's agreement to go check out the market in the square.

As Stone watched his friend looking at some delicate glass ornaments, he thought about what Santa had said to him. He'd actually been determined to let Cassandra have another day or two and then call it quits. But maybe he could see it through to Christmas. It had been fun so far and Cassandra was always good company.

And he felt a spark of something grow in his chest. He remembered feeling it once before in his life, getting off an elevator into the world that changed his life. But he'd let that feeling die with an act of betrayal. Now suddenly staring at Cassandra holding up a star, it was back.

 _Hope._


	7. December 7

Jacob actually seemed in a really great mood that morning, Cassandra reflected as he walked in carrying two holiday themed cups from Starbucks. He set her holiday tea in front of her and grinned. He was even wearing a green sweater, she was a little taken aback.

"Stone?"

"I had an idea for today's outing, that is if you hadn't something already planned."

She cocked her head studying him, "well today's agenda was getting a tree."

He beamed, "that's what I was hoping you'd say."

She smiled, "well, there's a charming tree lot around the corner from my apartment, so I figured we could go after . . . ."

Stone scoffed. "Oh no, we ain't doin' that. Get your coat. Are you wearing warm boots?"

"Um yeah, why?"

"We're goin' to a tree farm."

She grinned, clapping her hands. "Through the Door?"

"Nah, it's more practical to just put it on my truck. I found a great place a little over an hour's drive from here. So go, get your coat and gloves, daylight's a wastin'."

Cassandra jumped up excitedly and very nearly hugged him. Only stepping back because she wasn't quite sure how he would react. He looked boyishly excited by the whole thing though. Then she did as he requested and dashed off to her locker.

She came back as quickly as she could in coat, hat, scarf and mittens. Stone had bundled up as well and was holding an axe.

"You're bringing your own axe?" Cassandra asked, looking confused.

He shrugged. "They have 'em but you don't know if they'll all been taken. Besides I like this one."

She looked a little skeptical. It was a smaller axe than she'd seen him wield before. "Isn't it a little small?"

"Don't insult the axe!"

Cassandra couldn't help her giggle and he continued, rolling his eyes. "It's better suited for cutting down Christmas trees. Ain't my first rodeo. Now like I said, come on light's a wasting!"

* * *

Cassandra had waited until she saw the trees on offer before she got an idea of what she was looking for. It was far easier for her to visualize when they were in front of her. Now she stood in the midst of hundreds of trees, getting a feel for what they looked like and offered. Stone stood next to her, letting her take it all in, there to offer help if needed. She visualized the trees, thought about the space she was going to put the tree in. Visualized the height and width. Then she zoomed in. There, she had the perfect tree in her head. Now to find it.

It actually didn't take her that long, which was probably an advantage of her gift. Then Stone got to have his fun, chopping down the tree. A couple of teenage farm workers helped them out after that and Cassandra soon realized she was in the way, not quite realizing all the steps that were now needed. They were giving away free hot chocolate and cookies in the barn where Stone found her later, sitting on a hay bale, one cat on her lap and another rubbing around her legs. He shook his head, went to get his own hot chocolate and cookies and joined her on the bale. The cat not on Cassandra's lap soon jumped on his.

"Hey, do not eat my cookie," Stone grumbled but once he had a free hand, petted the cat anyway.

"Thanks for today," Cassandra said softly. "This was even more fun than I'd planned on having." She nudged him. "Maybe someone is getting a bit over the Christmas grumps?"

He grinned, not being able to help himself. "I will admit I'm having fun. You're good company, Cassandra and you're being a good friend. Keeping busy . . .it helps keep my mind off of it. So thank you. Okay? Not sure I'm quite back into the Christmas spirit yet, but . . . ."

"Yeah, I get it. Well, we should get back. Decorating tomorrow?"

"Provided clippings book is quiet."

She nodded. "Alright, let's go."


	8. December 8

Cassandra wasn't sure what had happened. Stone had come over in the evening as his clippings book had gone off with a fairly simple case that morning. He'd helped her set up the tree in the stand the day before so all they needed to do was decorate. He'd seemed in good spirits, on a high from a case and still in a good mood from the day before. He tolerated her Christmas music (she being careful to create a playlist that had no references to home) and had cheerfully been decorating.

That was until she'd unwrapped her most precious ornaments. A collection of antiques that had belonged to her beloved grandmother, the only adult in her life that had ever seen the child within her. Her grandmother had died before her tumor was diagnosed, so she never knew that her gifted granddaughter had never lived up to the future her parents had wanted. In a way, Cassandra thought, her grandmother probably would have been prouder of Cassandra the Librarian than Cassandra the Nobel Prize winner. Her parents had rolled their eyes when the box came from her grandmother's lawyer after the will was read, but they let her have the treasures. The ornaments had gone on her tree every year since she started having one, starting the year she moved out of her parents' house.

There was something about the angel that had changed something in Stone. He'd paled and gone quiet. And while he kept on decorating the tree, the atmosphere was tense. He didn't speak except to ask her to hand him things.

The thing was, he didn't seem angry, he seemed upset. His voice sounded choked. He wouldn't meet her eyes, concentrating solely on the tree.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore. "Jake . . . ."

"No!" His eyes widened as she gasped at his reaction. "No, don't . . .don't call me that. I gotta . . .thanks for having me Cassandra but I gotta go."

She nodded silently and he turned and walked to the door. He stopped and turned around, looking a bit like he was going to cry and a bit like he wanted to say something more than just "I'm very sorry," but that's all he was able to manage.

And then he was gone.

Cassandra thought about going after him, but shook her head. She'd learned that when it came to Jacob Stone, she could only push so much. She knew when to back off and this was one of the times. He would tell her what happened when he was ready.

She sighed though returning to the tree which was almost finished. She hoped she hadn't lost him completely. She'd do her Christmas list, but it was a whole lot more fun having him share it with her.

Stone looked up at her apartment from the street and almost went back. Cassandra never judged him. She would understand, she would. But he couldn't. Not tonight. Tonight it just was something he couldn't share. So he went home.

He honestly thought about stopping in a bar on that way. But he knew that there were two women who'd have been upset if he did. So he made both of them proud and went home and read a book instead.

And in the morning, he'd try to tell the one on Earth what had happened.


	9. December 9

He'd ended up oversleeping and it was 10am before he got into the Library, carrying a peace offering of tea and a scone for Cassandra. He found the Annex deserted save for the smells of something baking. He followed his nose to the kitchen where Cassandra was pulling a tray of cookies out of the oven.

He waved at her. "Morning, I brought you some food but I think you have it covered."

She smiled cautiously. "Well, these aren't exactly breakfast. Let me get this batch in the oven."

She was being skittish and he understood. She didn't quite know what she was dealing with. She came over and took his offering with a smile, sitting next to him on a stool at the table.

"Where are the others? I figured Jones would be hovering."

She chuckled. "He was going to, but Flynn suddenly decided he had something he wanted Ezekiel to help with. And Baird decided she wasn't going to let those two off on their own. Jenkins is in his lab."

"Ah, lucky Baird." Stone shuffled his feet and finally decided to bring up his actions. "I'm really sorry about yesterday, Cassandra."

"It's okay. I'm sorry if I did something to upset you."

"It wasn't you."

"You got really upset when I called you Jake. I'm sorry, that slipped. I know you prefer Jacob."

"From you, I do. The folks back home, they called me Jake. Except my granny. But I kinda . . .I left that name behind me with everything else. Does that make sense?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry I won't . . . ."

"You don't have to be sorry, you can call me anything you like. Alright? That wasn't . . .it weren't you who upset me. It's not your fault. It wasn't even the angel's."

"The angel reminded you of something."

"My momma. She had an angel a lot like that. It belonged to her granny. She loved that thing. And he . . .he . . ." Jacob's voice broke. "He broke it."

"Your father?" Cassandra asked softly.

He nodded. "The Christmas after she died. My oldest sister decided it would be a good idea to put a tree up. Pop came home drunk and saw the angel and . . . ." Jacob closed his eyes in pain. "He went into a rage and threw it against the wall."

"Why?" Cassandra muttered, not even sure why she asked.

"Pop loved Momma. Only thing my old man loved more than his business. And losing her? It broke him. He was never the same. And my sisters, they make that excuse constantly for him. But we all lost her too and we didn't . . . ."

"How old were you?"

"Fifteen . . . and I got a whipping when I cried over that damn angel for being a sissy. And I knew better, I was too old to cry."

Cassandra shook her head and then she put her arms around him. "You are never too old to cry."

And she held him until a very discouraging burning smell filled the kitchen.

"Oh God, the cookies!" Cassandra pulled away, wiping her eyes. He went to help her and they both stood there, looking dismayed. Cassandra, over emotional, actually looked like she was going to cry.

"Okay . . . ." Stone took a deep breath. "We'll make some new ones. And you know what? I know my momma's secret recipe. Let's do that, okay?"

"Thank you," she sniffled.

He shook his head. "Nope. You're the one who needs to be thanked. So thank you, darlin'. For everything. Now, let's get this mixed up while we wait for those to cool enough to throw them away."

He grabbed a new mixing bowl and they went to work. Making a new memory to chase away a bad one.


	10. December 10

"Wow, the parking lot was way busier than I expected," Cassandra remarked to Stone as they finally got into the mall.

"It's a Saturday during Christmas, Cass," Stone grumbled. "Why are we here?"

"To see Santa!"

"What?" Stone's face was priceless as he peered at her. "You do realize we're in our 30s right?"

"Yeah? So?" Cassandra started to pout and Stone rolled his eyes. He took her elbow and pulled her over to the railing. They'd come in on one of the upper floors of the mall and from there they could barely make out where Santa Claus was. But they certainly could see the line.

"You wanna stand in that long line to take two spots away from some little kids whose Momma has been standing there with them for hours?"

"Oh," Cassandra's face fell. He had a point.

"Sides," he lowered his voice to a whisper. "We know the **real** Santa and we just saw him."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Cassandra sounded downcast. "I guess I should have told you why we were coming before I had you drive us all the way out here."

Stone bit his lip looking at her, then he looked over the railing at the line again. But something else caught his eye.

"I've got an idea, c'mon." Without actually thinking about it, he grabbed her hand and tugged her forward.

Since they were headed toward the Santa, she decided to go along with it and followed along, Stone dropping her hand pretty quickly as he'd realized what he'd done.

But he was walking past the line for Santa and she stopped briefly. "Jacob?"

"Just . . .trust me, you'll like this." He put his hand on the small of her back to propel her forward. A little way past the Santa Claus was a large mall Christmas tree. But instead of traditional ornaments, it was covered in paper angels. Next to it was a large bin that was starting to be filled with gifts.

"Oh!" Cassandra's eyes widened as she realized what he'd found. "A giving tree!"

"Yeah," Jacob gave her a grin. "How about instead of seeing Santa, you and me play Santa for a couple kids?"

Both of the ornaments they pulled had a request for a book or educational toy along with the child's wish underneath it. There was a science store and bookstore in the mall and they decided to hit those. Cassandra's child was obviously still in the Frozenmania and Jacob's kid was into Star Wars so they figured they could find something for both at the Disney Store.

The mall was crowded and Stone could have chosen to stay grumpy. But there was something about Cassandra's enthusiasm and the idea of spreading cheer to two kids that really needed some that lifted Jacob's spirits. And after they returned with their gifts to the bin, he suggested some hot chocolate.

And if she linked arms with him as they walked out afterwards? He didn't mind at all.


	11. December 11

It was a Sunday and Jacob was in the Annex. Unless the clippings book went off, Baird had been very adamant about all of them taking weekends off. That is not, to say, he wasn't in the Library more than he wasn't. But today he wasn't there to save the world or lose himself in an art portfolio. Nope, today he was here because Cassandra needed his help.

His help decorating the Library for Christmas.

Cassandra had said she wasn't going to leave the decorating to the last minute this year. Baird had just rolled her eyes and told Cassandra to do whatever she wanted. So she'd enlisted the men of the Library to help her out. But as Stone found when he arrived, only Flynn had shown up. Jones had said he was going to come help, but so far he'd managed to find some excuse not to. Though, Stone reflected, after last year in which Cassandra had basically run the kid ragged, he really couldn't blame him.

They'd often compared Baird to a drill sergeant but she had nothing on Cassandra on a Christmas decorating mission. Up and down stairs, hauling and holding boxes of decorations, hanging up garland and stockings and wreaths, he and Flynn had a workout.

Finally the boss let them take a break while she trimmed the tree. He and Flynn all but collapsed into chairs and watched her.

"She really takes this Christmas thing seriously doesn't she?" Flynn asked, turning to Stone.

Stone nodded, "yep. And I got talked somehow into her crazy Christmas bucket list. Every day a new thing."

Flynn chuckled. "Like an advent calendar, only instead of chocolates, she's got you running up and down stairs."

"Pretty much, yup. I still don't know what I was thinkin'."

Flynn looked over at the redhead hanging ornaments on the tree. She was wearing a green dress over candy cane striped tights and a red petticoat peeked out from under her skirt. He then looked back over at the younger man who was staring at his ginger co-worker with a fond expression on his face.

Flynn chuckled knowingly. But all he said was, "I can't imagine."

Then Cassandra was calling for them and they were back off to finish.

Later, they ordered pizza for dinner. Flynn got a text from Baird after his second slice, so he took off for the night.

Jacob leaned back on his chair, taking a sip of his beer. "I know Flynn and I whined a lot today, but I gotta tell ya Cassie, it looks real fine in here."

She blushed slightly, "thank you, Jacob. And thanks for all your help."

"Any time, Cass." And he meant it.


	12. December 12

Today they'd been busy saving the world. Though luckily, unlike some of their cases, they were able to wrap this one up over the course of one day. It helped that the clipping book had gone off first thing and that by luck they'd stumbled into a solution fairly quickly. There was still some daylight left when they were trudging back to the barn in Vermont where the Back Door was located. Snow covered the ground and Cassandra looked around, her eyes wide, enjoying the scenery.

Stone was watching her. Her hair peeked out from under her hat and the red made such a lovely contrast to the green of the pines and the white of the snow. Looking at her was like looking at a Christmas card.

But both of their enjoyment was cut off when Flynn threw a snowball past them, hitting Jones. Both soon realized that the twosome had been having a fight. Baird was trying to get them to cut it out, but that ended when she got hit by a snowball.

Stone and Cassandra looked at each other and then Cassandra grinned. Stone didn't like the looks of that grin and he saw her lean over and grab a handful of snow.

"Cass, c'mon, you don't wanna . . . ."And she hit him square in the chest. That of course, meant war.

So five fully grown adults, stumbled into the Annex, a half hour later, soaked to the skin and exhausted but all laughing hysterically.

Jenkins shooed them all off to the locker rooms, shaking his head about the water dripping everywhere. He made them all drink tea after they'd changed into dry clothes.

"You're lucky people don't actually catch their deaths from colds anymore," Jenkins scolded. "But you'll probably be regretting this in the morning when you wake up with the sniffles."

"You're no fun," Ezekiel said, sticking his tongue out behind Jenkins' back.

"We'll be fine, Mr. Jenkins," Cassandra said. But Stone noticed she made a strange face as she did so. She'd been dressed in one of her usual get ups, something that was completely unsuited for a snowball fight. And she'd fallen twice in the snow running for cover. He sighed and made a mental note to pick up ingredients for soup for tomorrow.

"Well, I'm headin' home," he said to her. "I want to run a few errands. Sorry we didn't get to your list today."

"Oh but we did!" Cassandra said holding up her book. "Snowball fight was on here."

He chuckled, getting up. "Of course it was. Night, Cassie, stay warm okay?"

"I will, thanks." But after Stone was gone, Cassandra sniffled. She sighed, she'd been fighting something off for a few days now. Might as well be prepared for staying home with her Christmas movie marathon tomorrow.


	13. December 13

As Cassandra predicted, she woke up feeling awful. She texted Baird, who only gave her a mild lecture before telling her to stay home and take care of herself. Luckily Cassandra had plenty of tea and orange juice and canned soup. So she settled in on the couch in her pajamas, blanket at the ready and a supply of cable Christmas movies off her DVR.

She'd texted Jacob, letting him know that she wasn't feeling well and that Christmas movies were on her agenda for the day. She didn't expect him to want to join her in today's Christmas activity and his response to her text confirmed that assumption.

So late morning, she was surprised to hear her doorbell ring. She got up, shuffling to the door.

Jacob was on the other side armed with a grocery tote bag in one hand and a small duffle in the other. He smiled when he saw her. She looked adorable. She was wearing pink and white striped leggings under a pair of shorts that depicted polar bears ice skating, a bright pink tank top, fuzzy cat socks and a very large fuzzy gray cardigan.

"What's all that?" she sniffled.

"Well, I'm actually not feeling too hot myself, though I think better than you. So I brought the makings for chicken soup. And I figured I'd camp out on the sofa with you and your Christmas movie marathon so I brought some sweats, a couple of movies and a blanket."

She beamed at him and ushered him in. He went to work in the kitchen making chicken soup.

"It was my granny's recipe, but my sister," Jacob sighed briefly and then continued. "My sister came up with this shortcut using store bought broth so it doesn't take so long. It's still really good."

The soup was really good and they sat on the sofa sipping their bowls. Cassandra realized Stone wasn't kidding, he was sick as well, though not as bad as she was. They probably caught the same bug on one of their adventures.

After soup, he went into her bathroom to change and settled on the couch again. He dug into his bag and pulled out a handful of DVDs.

"I don't know if you've gotten to these yet in your movie watching."

"I started with Hallmark movies so no. _The Muppets Christmas Carol_?"

Jacob blushed but held his ground. "It's a really good version and they do a remarkable job with the authenticity of the outfits."

She smiled, "let's watch this one then."

They spent the rest of the afternoon like that, camped out on the sofa, starting with Jacob's dvds that also included the original _Miracle on 34th Street_ and _Christmas in Connecticut_.

At some point, they'd both sprawled out on the couch. At some other point, Cassandra had ended up resting her head on his shoulder. Jacob blinked at the tv which was back to playing some Hallmark or Lifetime Christmas movie, he was pretty sure it was actually live. He realized that Cassandra was asleep as he heard a soft snore come out of her. And he also realized he'd actually been asleep.

He should go. He needed to go. He had no idea what time it was, but if she'd fallen asleep it had to be late. Except he was so worn out from fighting this bug and it was warm and cozy on the couch especially with a warm Cassandra partly laying on him. Before he knew it, he'd fallen back asleep and didn't wake again until morning.


	14. December 14

Jacob woke to the smell of coffee. That's when he remembered that he was still on Cassandra's couch. A pillow was under his head and his blanket was draped around him. Cassandra was in her kitchen, mixing something in a bowl.

He took a deep breath and got up. It was going to be awkward, but they'd been sick and fallen asleep during a movie marathon. Nothing really to be ashamed of. He got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Morning," he said softly.

She smiled at him. "Morning! I uh, woke up around 2am and went to bed. I hope the couch was comfortable enough, I didn't want you to drive that late."

He smiled back. She was refusing to make this awkward so he followed her lead. "I woke up sometime before that, not sure when though there was a movie on the tv. I didn't feel like driving and I didn't want to wake up, so I just went back to sleep. How are you feelin'?"

"Better actually. You?"

"I am too. Must have been all that orange juice and herbal tea."

Cassandra giggled, between them they must have drank both bottles of orange juice in the house, the one she'd started with and the one he brought. "Well Jenkins swears by those remedies. Especially that tea, at least that tasted good unlike some of his concoctions."

"Are you makin' waffles?" he asked as he noticed the waffle iron was plugged in.

"Yep, gingerbread. Want one?"

"You don't have to ask twice." Stone reached above her to get a mug, deciding to humor her and taking one of the reindeer ones that were in front. "So what is on our agenda today?"

"Well, I'm feeling better but I don't think I'm quite up for most of the things left on my list. So I was thinking of just addressing Christmas cards and wrapping presents."

"Oh," Jacob looked a little downcast.

"Well don't you have presents to wrap?"

"I haven't gotten you or Baird presents yet. But I have stuff for Jones, Flynn and Jenkins. And my nieces and nephew. I planned on mailing them. And I do have a small handful of people I send cards to. So I guess I can bring what I have over here."

"That's the spirit! We'll have a party." Cassandra giggled. "Um with herbal tea and uh well I have clementines. But first, waffles!"

Later that afternoon he was once again marveling at how Cassandra could make anything festive. He was feeling a bit down when he thought about the presents he hadn't bought, not sure of their welcome back home. They'd accept gifts for the kids, but he wasn't sure about the rest. But Cassandra's enthusiasm and Christmas spirit won him over again. Wrapping was always a tedious job, but she made it fun with Christmas music on the stereo and her fussing over the packages to make them just so.

He knew what he was buying Baird, he just had to get over and buy it. But he'd been puzzling over what to get Cassandra. He still was, but now he was trying to figure out the right gift to express just how much he appreciated what she'd done for him.


	15. December 15

It was late afternoon when Cassandra went to find Stone for that day's outing. They were both feeling better, so she decided that they would be up for an outdoor adventure. This one would be short and sweet really, but it was one Christmas tradition that actually dated from her childhood.

She came upon Stone talking to Flynn.

"Thanks, man," Stone said patting Flynn's shoulder.

"Any time," Flynn grinned. "Ah, Cassandra, that means it's time for me to bail. Have a nice time." And then Flynn was gone.

"What was that about?" Cassandra asked puzzled. She noticed Jacob putting an envelope in his jacket pocket.

"Oh, he was doin' me a favor. I mentioned our little Advent adventure the other day, so I reckon he thought you were fetchin' me. Which you were right?"

"Oh, well that explains it. And I was. Do you have a coat?"

"I do. Seeing the tree at Rockefeller right?"

"Yes," Cassandra drew that out, looking at him quizzically. "How'd ya know?"

"Elves," Stone winked at her. She threw him a look and he chuckled. "I might have heard you telling Jenkins where we were going."

"Oh," she blushed a little. "Yeah, I did."

"I'm looking forward to this," he told her a little later as they bundled up and prepared to go through the door to New York City. "I've seen it on tv and always wanted to see it in person."

She smiled. "This is the one thing my parents took to me to see every year. New York tradition they said. It actually won't take too long to see everything. Then maybe we can find dinner or something?"

"Maybe," Jacob shrugged and Cassandra inwardly sighed. One step forward, one step back.

The door opened across the street and soon they were taking in the wonders of the lights. Cassandra was right, it wasn't a very long visit, but it was impressive just the same.

Cassandra was talking about finding something else to do while they were in town when Jacob put a hand on her arm.

"I got a better idea," he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the envelope. He showed her the contents and her eyes widened.

"You got us tickets to the Rockettes show?"

"Well, Flynn knows someone."

Cassandra squealed and threw her arms around him.

"Okay, I take that as me doin' good?"

"You done real good," Cassandra said mimicking his accent. Then she went back to her own. "I have always wanted to go but never got the chance."

"Well, it looks like it'll be fun. And I feel like I owe you."

"You don't, I would be doing this stuff anyway. Though it's been lots of fun having your company."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she beamed.

Jacob studied her for a moment but then decided against what he was going to say. "Let's go see the show."

"Let's," she said, beaming at him and letting the moment sit. Sometimes it was best not to say anything at all when it came to whatever this was with Stone. Besides, she knew they were going to have a fantastic time.


	16. December 16

"Wait, we're doing what now?" Ezekiel asked after Cassandra gathered the group that morning.

"We're saving the Kiplinger's General Store from closing!"

"And this wasn't in the clippings book, right?" Ezekiel asked again, basically speaking for everyone.

"Nope," Cassandra said, turning to the board.

"So why are we doin' this?" Stone asked, jumping in before Ezekiel.

She turned to him, a look that he was reading as disappointment coupled with a hint of 'you should know this' and maybe a bit of betrayal, "Stone, haven't you been paying attention to those movies? One of the standard Christmas movie plots is saving some building from closing!"

"Not in the movies I'm familiar with," Baird added. "What movies are you talking about?"

Cassandra huffed. "Don't any of you watch the Hallmark Channel? Come on, Stone, you watched a half dozen . . . ."

And her voice trailed off as Stone desperately tried to make the 'cut it out' gesture at her. But it was too late. Ezekiel was doubled over laughing. Baird and Flynn were chuckling and even Jenkins looked amused.

"Hey, we were sick and she picked the movies and . . ."Stone just sighed. "Alright, Cassandra, if this is important to you, how can we help?"

"Well in your standard Christmas movie plot, they usually do something outlandish that sways the businessman who was going to shut the place down or in some cases raises enough funds to keep the place open. But I don't know if putting on a show or a Christmas tree competition or whatever is really gonna work."

"Well, why is it shutting down?" Baird asked gently. "Are they just having bad financial times? Because I don't think that's anything we can help with."

"They are, but not that bad. It's the location in town. The city wants to tear it down to build a park. But it's historic and . . . ."

"Historic?" Stone perked up. "Historic as in old or historic as in something happened there of significance? Because we might be able to get a stay if it's the later."

"I'm not sure, but it's worth looking into isn't it?"

Baird sighed. "Well, honestly Cassandra, if there's no magic involved and we're not putting on a show . . . " she looked over at Cassandra who looked hopeful. "Which were are absolutely **not**." And behind her Ezekiel, Flynn and even Stone shook their heads. "Then I don't think the rest of us are going to be of any help. But why don't you and Stone see what you can dig up, call us if you need any help and we'll call you if the clippings book has something. Okay?"

"Alright," Cassandra nodded. "Stone?"

"Yeah, yeah, comin'. I'm the only one besides Flynn who is gonna know what we're lookin' for anyway."

"Thank you," she beamed at him.

It wasn't exactly as exciting as most of their missions. And Stone had a moment of freezing when they were let into the town archives. But the archives themselves looked nothing like Collins Falls, the archivist was an old man and Cassandra's hand on his arm kept the memories at bay.

After a couple of hours of searching, Cassandra was sitting at the desk they'd been allowed to have looking downcast.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Stone asked, looking up from the document he was searching.

"This is hopeless," Cassandra said. "I really thought I could help. I really wanted to help. I wanted to do something for someone else for Christmas."

"Hey," Stone walked over and knelt next to her. "We brought gifts for a couple of kids that probably wouldn't get anything, didn't we?"

"Yeah, but . . . ."

"And we help people every day. That's our job, that's why we do it."

"I know, but this isn't magic or science or anything we can help. And I just feel like a failure."

"Well, we can always put on a show," Stone joked, but that failed to perk her up.

Sighing he went back to what he was doing. Cassandra clicked through newspaper articles, when suddenly Stone said, "wait, go back."

"What?"

"I think I found something and I think I just saw something on your screen . . . ."

Sure enough, between the article and the piece of paper, they had enough to give to the general store to order a stay on the demolition, at least until after the New Year. With the investigations that the state would have to do, it would be months before they'd have to close.

"Thank you for not giving up," Cassandra said as they walked back to the Door. "I don't know why I did."

"Hey, we all have bad days. But . . ." Stone took a deep breath. "You've never given up on me. Not when I was treatin' ya so bad, not when I was so down about Christmas. I owe ya to not give up when it's something important to you."

She reached over and impulsively squeezed his hand. That's all she had to do. They exchanged smiles and then they went back home. Ready for the next item on her list.


	17. December 17

"I can't believe we got talked into this," Baird muttered to Stone looking over at an absolutely beaming Cassandra and a rather bouncy Flynn. "And Flynn keeps going on about this being practice. Practice for what?"

"You never know in this job," Stone sighed, taking a paper off the stack of Christmas carols Baird just passed him and handing it off to Jones.

Jones shrugged. "Got them on my phone, mate. I don't know, this whole caroling thing actually fascinates me. Also I feel like listening to you people sing might make my whole Christmas."

Baird groaned and tried to figure out a way to disable the video recording capabilities on Jones' phone with her mind.

Stone had noticed that somehow Jenkins had managed to get out of this and wished really hard for the clippings book to go off. It didn't and it stayed silent. So off they went Christmas caroling.

It went about as well as Stone guessed it would. Cassandra couldn't quite carry a tune. Which she possibly made up for in her level of enthusiasm. Except she was also very loud which didn't quite mask her being off key. Jones and Baird both could carry a tune, Jones actually surprising him. Flynn's abilities and enthusiasm were about level with Cassandra's.

But Cassandra had gaped at him when she finally shut up long enough to listen to him sing.

"You can sing Jacob Stone!"

"Yeah," he looked at her like she should have known that. "Been singing all my life. What?"

"No, I mean SING! You didn't tell me! Why are you so quiet back there?"

"Uh, Cassie, no offense but you keep drowning me out!"

"But I like Christmas carols!"

"I know you do, darlin' but that's why you can't hear me. It's fine, really."

"Okay, okay," Flynn said coming over and ending the mostly mock argument. "Let's try a new thing, with this next song. It's _Deck the Halls_ , right?"

Cassandra nodded. "Okay, Stone, you're lead. Jones and Baird, come in a bit later for harmony. Cassandra, you and I are on the fa-la-la-las. Sound good?"

What followed was, according the senior citizens at the center they were singing at, the best version of _Deck the Halls_ they'd ever heard. They were probably being very nice, but they all left feeling like they'd managed to spread some Christmas cheer.

"That was fun, " Cassandra said to Stone when they were alone in the Annex after the others had left. Flynn and Baird had left for a date and Jones had said he had plans.

"Yeah it was," Stone grinned. "I haven't sung in a long time."

"Do you play any instruments?" Cassandra asked.

"I play a little guitar, how about you?"

"I haven't played for years, but I took piano lessons when I was a child. My parents thought it would look good on college applications as well rounded education."

"Think you can still remember a few carols to have a little fun in the music room?"

"Ooh, I've only been in there once, but I'm sure I can."

The music room was light and airy, despite it being night time outside. Sheet music and recordings in every medium were packed into the space, Jenkins having explained once that it was only some of the collection and the Library regularly rotated the items. There were enchanted and magic musical instruments carefully arranged in cases. But Cassandra and Stone were interested in the completely normal instruments in the room, particularly the beautiful piano and the guitar collection.

There was a lot of giggling as both being rusty, they made a few errors getting through familiar carols. But it was, Cassandra reflected later, actually more fun than getting them perfect. Something she wished she'd learned when she was a child and not as a fully grown adult.

She'd started this quest to give Christmas back to Jacob Stone. And somehow he'd managed to give her her childhood back in return.

And she had no idea how she was going to thank him for that gift.


	18. December 18

Flynn, Baird, Jenkins, Stone and Cassandra were down by the river not far from the Annex entrance. It was the last night of the Portland Ship Parade and the lit up boats were due to pass by the area any minute. Flynn and Baird were being touchy feely which had caused eye rolls from the others, particularly Jenkins. The three of them had shuffled a bit further away along the overlook, giving the lovebirds space.

Stone sighed to himself as he looked away from the couple and over to Cassandra. She looked adorable tonight in her coat and cute little hat. She looked adorable most of the time if he was honest with himself. She'd succeeded in her quest to bring his Christmas spirit back, this was probably the best Christmas he'd had since he was little kid. But this little Advent journey had made him realize something else. He knew he enjoyed Cassandra's company, trusted her with his life and his secrets, she'd become the closest friend he'd ever had. But this December he'd come to realize that somehow, he'd fallen for her. It hadn't been a hard and fast thing, he couldn't point to any one moment when it happened. It just had. And now he didn't quite know what to do with that information. He wanted to hold her hand, he wanted to kiss her in the dark like the other couple. But he wasn't going to declare these sacred feelings to her here with everyone watching. Especially when he wasn't certain she felt the same way.

Cassandra chanced a look over at Stone as they wanted for the ships. She was excited to see them, but she was also lost in thought. She'd started this adventure simply enough. She wanted to have a wonderful Christmas season and when she found that her friend needed some cheer, she offered to share with him. Her intentions had been innocent and pure, just like the season. But over the course of these days, she'd realized something about herself and her feelings for Jacob. She'd dated before, taken lovers . . .there were one or two of those that had things been different, she could have seen building a life with. But having had no future to offer them, she'd always broken things off before either could be attached or been firm that they were casual from the get go. Even the one of those two that she'd accidentally fallen in love with didn't quite make her feel the way that Jacob Stone made her feel.

It sounded odd, but she was comfortable with Stone. Spending every day with him this Christmas season made her want to spend every day of whatever the rest of her life was with him. She saw him every day at work, but this was different. This was her life and for the first time in years, she actually had one. She had the feeling it was the same for him. They'd both gone through the motions of life for so very long.

Until now, until this Christmas. But she didn't know how to tell him. He'd asked her this morning what she wanted as a gift and she so wanted to tell him that she wanted him. She'd babbled something about a necklace she'd seen in the store.

She sighed. She was in so much trouble. She'd given him her heart but she didn't know if she had is. And her love really wasn't worth all that much to begin with.

She'd have started crying if she was alone. But before she could even excuse herself, the ships came into view.

They were everything she'd hoped they would be. So festive, pretty, fun and even funny. But it all was hollow and she wasn't sure if she could do the rest of the week.

Until in the dark, Jacob's hand touched her back. "Are you okay?"

"It's so pretty but I have a headache."

"Let me take you home then," Jacob said and Cassandra just decided not to argue. He'd given her a ride that evening because she was on the way back from an errand he'd had to run anyway.

Baird and Flynn were engrossed in each other so they didn't bother saying goodbye. Jenkins nodded a farewell as he munched on roasted chestnuts out of a bag and watched the parade.

"You gonna be okay gettin' in?" Jacob asked outside her building.

"Yeah, it isn't full blown yet. Thank you." Cassandra bit her lip. "Jacob, if you want to stop with all of this Christmas stuff . . . ."

"What? Did I do something to make you think?"

"No, no, I just thought maybe you were getting tired of it."

"I'm havin' a fantastic time. I told you that. I'm seein' it through, okay? You've made this the best Christmas I've had in years."

It wasn't what he said, but how he said them that left Cassandra with a smile after she was safely inside her apartment. Maybe there was some hope there. She couldn't give him a future, but she could give him everything she had to give.

She just hoped on some Christmas magic to let him accept that gift.


	19. December 19

Cassandra came around the corner, intending to fetch Stone for today's outing. She still was a little unsure what to do but she was certain about her feelings. She still had a week with him and she was going to make the most of it.

She overheard him talking and peeked around the corner. He was video chatting with a girl, who looked about eleven, Cassandra guessed she was one of Jacob's nieces.

"But you always come Uncle Jake!"

"I know, Jenny, but this year, I don't know if I can make it. I've got a ton of work."

Cassandra turned away, hearing Stone apologizing and the child sounded very upset. He heard him promise the girl that he'd try to come and then the chat ended.

She bit her lip and came around the corner, Stone was still sitting at the table, what looked like a flyer on the table in front of him.

"Are you okay? I couldn't help overhearing. Jenny one of your nieces?"

Stone nodded and slid the flyer across to her. "She's got a dance recital. I usually go to them. But the whole family is gonna be there and I don't want a scene for her day."

"Don't you think they'd be able to control themselves for her sake?"

Jacob shrugged. "Rather not take the chance."

Cassandra nodded, realizing this was one of those times to back off.

"So what's today's activity?"

"Ice skating!" she beamed.

"Uh . . ."Stone tilted his head sideways. "Do you know how to skate? Because I do not."

"Well," Cassandra's face fell a little bit. "No."

"No . . .well, this isn't really gonna work now is it?"

"We could learn together!"

"Cassie . . . ."

"Okay, alright, maybe that would be a bad idea." Cassandra huffed, she really hadn't thought today's activity out. She'd been secretly hoping he could skate so that they would have an opportunity to hold hands and be close.

"Well, you know you kept telling me about that restaurant you wanted to go to in New York but we didn't end up going because we saw the show. How about we take the Door to New York, do some people watching at the Rockafeller rink and then go eat?"

"You're brilliant Jacob Stone!" Cassandra grinned again, her mood lifted. Especially since this particular activity sounded very much like a date to her. Maybe there was hope for her and Jacob after all.

"I'll go get my coat."

Cassandra noticed after Jacob left that he'd left the flyer for his niece's recital on the table. It was tomorrow. She picked up the flyer and stared at it. Maybe she could figure out how to get Jacob to the recital without making a scene.

"Hey, ready to go?" Jacob's voice came from behind her and she quickly shoved the flyer into her bag.

"Yeah, let's go."


	20. December 20

This chapter is a bit longer than the others, but you'll see why. It's also my offering for Day 8 of 12 Days of Jassandra. Check out all of the 12 Days at jassandratrash on tumblr!

* * *

Cassandra hadn't been around much that day and Stone was more than a bit confused. As far as anyone knew her clippings book had not gone off, so whatever kept her was not a case. He kept telling himself that she was an adult with her own life and that she'd find him when she was ready. She was probably Christmas shopping or running some sort of routine errand. It was just . . .well he missed her. Now that he knew how he felt about her, it made it harder to go without. Especially since last night had almost felt like a date. Well except for the lack of touching and good night kiss, but still it had been the closest thing to a real date they'd gone on since the whole Christmas thing had started.

He took a deep breath and resolved to go and work on a paper that he'd been neglecting because of the Christmas adventure. She'd find him when she was ready for whatever she had planned.

He'd wandered into the main Annex room about 4pm and she was set up working. She'd smiled and said that today's outing was a surprise.

As it went past 5pm, he noticed Cassandra checking her phone repeatedly. Then she hopped up, looking at him.

"It's time!"

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, but I promise you'll like it. Come on though, we'll miss it!"

They stumbled out a door into what looked like the backstage area of a theater. No one seemed to really pay attention in the flurry of activity. Women were rushing around with what looked like costumes and kids, mostly girls milled around. Cassandra lead him down a hallway a little ways and he saw a group of young girls in dance costumes lined up. He stopped dead, nearly running into Cassandra, when he recognized his niece Jenny among the girls. She was looking forward and didn't see him.

"Cassandra?"

"I talked to Jenny's teacher, we can watch her performance from back here, you can say hello and then we can go so you don't have to deal with your family."

Jacob turned to look at Cassandra and she had to suck in a breath at the intensity of his gaze. She'd gotten very good at reading him and this expression just overwhelmed her in the message that it was sending. There was a lot of gratitude, obviously, but there was so much more, certainly affection but there was something else shining in his eyes that made her heart drop to her stomach in a flood of butterflies.

The moment was broken by the teacher telling the girls they were on and Cassandra nudged Jacob forward. She gave a little wave to the teacher who nodded to her and Jacob and motioned them to the perfect place to stand. It wasn't quite the same as being in the audience but to Stone, the most important thing would be the look on Jenny's face when she got off the stage.

He was not disappointed, she'd caught a glimpse of him during her performance, but to her credit she'd just beamed excitedly and didn't miss a beat. When she came off stage, she rushed into his arms for a hug.

"Uncle Jake! You made it!"

"Well, the boss lady," Stone nodded to Cassandra, who remembered that his family might still be under the impression that Jake was her assistant. So she just smiled and waved. "Heard that I was gonna miss this and she insisted we come. We can't stay long unfortunately, we gotta get to the next site before we get a Christmas break. But long enough for me to give my best girl a hug, right?"

Jenny nodded. "I'm just happy to see you."

"There's one more thing," Cassandra pulled a small wrapped box out of her pocket. "You left this in the truck, Jake. I think this is for your niece?"

Stone's eyes widened as he looked back at Cassandra but luckily Jenny didn't see it. He'd been delaying sending the gifts ahead, even though now it was actually too late to mail them. He'd left them pretty obviously on his desk, so he probably shouldn't have been surprised.

"It is," he said finally and handed the gift to Jenny. "Okay, well, we need to get out of the way for the next number. Merry Christmas, darlin'. I love you, so much."

Jenny gave him one last hug. "Merry Christmas, Uncle Jake. I love you too. And thank you, uh Uncle Jake's boss."

"You're welcome, Jenny." Cassandra said. Stone was a little overcome, so she tugged his arm as Jenny ran off with her friends. "Ready to go back?"

"Yeah . . . ."

"We don't have to go back just yet," Cassandra said softly. "I know you don't want to see the family, but how about we get some fresh air, huh? When I was here earlier I noticed the square outside looked like it would look lovely at night."

"Yeah, yeah, let's do that."

Stone was quiet as they slipped out the side exit but Cassandra felt like he needed to say something to her. That's why she suggested the walk and not going back to the Annex right away. It was quiet on the square as most of the shops were closed and the performance was still going on.

"Cassie, I don't know what . . .thank you, thank you so much. That meant the world to me."

"You sounded as upset as she did. I know family ain't easy, but that particular member of it . . . .Well anyway, it's what friends do."

"Friends . . . ."

"Yeah, I thought that's what . . . ."Cassandra's words were cut off as Jacob's lips were suddenly on hers. And those butterflies that had appeared earlier were suddenly back in full force. Only this time they were glittery happy Christmas colored butterflies.

She giggled against his lips as the thought occurred to her.

"What?" he murmured, confused because she'd certainly been kissing him back.

"I just saw glittery Christmas butterflies when you kissed me. It's a . . .thing."

"A good thing?"

"A very good thing."

And with a smile, Cassandra put her arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss. He didn't object.


	21. December 21

The previous night they'd come back through to the Annex holding hands. They hadn't exchanged "I love yous" but the kisses had been more than enough indication that their feelings were mutual. The Annex was empty, so Jacob took the opportunity to steal another kiss.

"So what's tomorrow's date?" he asked after the kiss ended, his hands still around her waist.

She beamed at his term and realized that's exactly what all of these had been. But then she bit her lip in thought.

"I scheduled a sleigh ride for the22nd. And there's still looking at Christmas lights. But short of seeing the Nutcracker and since your niece danced to the Dance of the Sugar Plum fairies that counts, we've actually done everything on the list. So I don't know, did you want to go for a drive looking at lights tomorrow night?"

"Let's save that for the 23rd. Christmas Eve we're having that party for Baird, so that's a good time to do that. Let's see . . .I still have some of my share of the Christmas cookies. And I have a fireplace that hasn't been fired up yet this season. How about you come over? I'll make mulled wine. I managed to get an old recipe out of Jenkins and I think I can adapt it."

"That sounds like a perfect date to me, Jacob." Cassandra giggled and he couldn't quite keep the grin off his face. "Alright, I should get home."

"Yeah, me too," he kissed her one last time and then released his hold. "Until tomorrow, m'lady."

* * *

Cassandra showed up at his apartment the next night, having wisely taken an Uber (even though she only planned on having a glass of wine). She was a bit nervous, they'd taken a huge leap in their relationship and it seemed strange.

"Hi," he smiled at her when he opened the door, but he looked nervous too. That strangely made her feel better.

He took her coat and ushered her into his living room. A fire was already started in the fireplace and a small tree was lit in the corner. He had a lot of books but she had a feeling he'd spent the afternoon cleaning the place.

"So I made mulled wine and I also made mulled cranberry juice. I had a feeling that after London you wouldn't want to have too much wine."

Cassandra smiled softly at him. "You guessed right."

"What can I say? I pay attention."

She grinned. "Well it smells like Christmas in here."

He turned on some Christmas music and served them up some wine in mugs. On the table in front of his couch, he'd set up the Christmas cookies he had left over as well as other types of snack food. He'd arranged everything artistically which she expected from him. But she could tell he put extra effort into it.

"You're nervous," she said to him. "It's okay, I am too."

"I don't know why, really," he said with a sheepish grin. "It's still you and me. We've done plenty of things like this. The basic . . .you and me . . .it hasn't changed. We're still best friends."

"Just with kissing."

"Yeah, I have to say I kinda like that new layer."

She giggled and leaned into him for a kiss. "Me too. So um . . .are we casual? Serious?"

He set his mug down on the table and she did too as he took her hands. "I'd like to be serious if . . . ."

"I would. I just, you know I can't offer you forever."

"Darlin', no one really can. But Librarians . . .you know how dangerous it is. We've come close before."

"I know, so I realized that while I can't give you years, I can give you everything I do have. I was in . . .I had someone I regretted leaving once. I don't want to have those regrets about you."

"I had someone like that too. I wanted to tell her about who I was, but I just couldn't. She figured out I was lying to her and she left me. I never . . . I regretted not havin' the strength to be myself. Because I wish I could have loved her more than my fear of the truth comin' out."

She squeezed his hands. "You can be you now."

"And you, you can be you too. Nothing over our heads any more, nothing keeping us apart."

"And you, I know you do but . . ."

"More than trust, I have faith in you, Cassie. Faith in us."

He wiped away the tear that Cassandra didn't realize had fallen on her cheek. Then they sealed their new relationship with a kiss.


	22. December 22

The Door deposited them at a ski resort in Vermont, where Cassandra had called ahead to book a sleigh ride. It was straight out of _White Christmas_ , Stone had laughed, except that they'd actually gotten snow. It was a rather picture perfect slightly old fashioned place, which was exactly what Cassandra had wanted.

Neither had been for a sleigh ride before, so they didn't know what to expect. They were soon bundled up in blankets, with to go cups of hot chocolate to keep them going. It wasn't much different at first from a carriage ride in New York, Cassandra thought, until they started moving.

The horses moved at a steady clip, bells jingling from their harnesses. The air was crisp and cold and smelled amazing as they moved through the woods. She snuggled into Jacob's side and sighed contentedly.

Softly, low enough for only her to hear, he started singing. _Just hear those sleigh bells jingling_ . . . .

Cassandra might have been tempted to sing along, she knew all the words, but this time she let herself appreciate him and his voice.

She'd always been fascinated by magic. But this afternoon in this place, she realized that Christmas magic did exist. It wasn't the magic that they dealt with in the Library, this was the kind of magic that anyone could enjoy if they looked hard enough. This wasn't dangerous magic, this was pure and beautiful and real.

Christmas magic was what she'd hoped would bring her Jacob's heart. And as he leaned over to kiss her as sleigh bells jingled in the snow, she knew it had worked.

Jacob never knew how he'd gotten so lucky. One Christmas, not really that long ago, sentimental and really lonely and actually pretty drunk, he'd made a silly wish on a star. He'd wished to just for once spend Christmas as he really was, with someone who loved him for being him. It'd been a foolish wish and not one he'd have made if he hadn't been so drunk and lonely. But somehow, somewhere, someone had heard that wish. As foolish as it was, it was the one thing he'd wanted for Christmas since he was old enough to realize he was different.

And here he was on a sleigh, horses galloping in front of him, snow flying, like something out of a Victorian Christmas card. Next to him was that someone who loved him for being him. Or at least liked him very much. She hadn't quite said the words, but neither did he. He knew deep down that she wouldn't have told him she was serious if she didn't love him or was very nearly there. And he loved her. For everything she was and everything she did.

So as he leaned over to kiss her, he thanked whoever it was that had given him this perfect gift.

And somewhere in a soup kitchen, Santa paused and smiled.


	23. December 23

Cassandra pressed her face against the window of Jacob's truck as he slowly drove down residential streets. Everywhere houses were lit in their holiday finest. He was following a tip from someone in his building who'd told him about a great neighborhood to see lights.

"Becca said that it's best to walk the next one because the traffic will be so heavy. If you can keep a lookout, she said that the public library lot would be the best to park in because it's free and should be relatively empty tonight."

Cassandra pointed to the sign and he pulled in. The library was still open, though not busy, but he took the space furthest from the door anyway in order to not inconvenience anyone. It was a bit chilly, so Cassandra put on her gloves and tighten her scarf before hopping out of the cab.

There was a lot of traffic, so they carefully crossed the street and made their way up the sidewalk. Cassandra could see why the neighborhood was so popular. The displays were spectacular and festive. One house had their lights synchronized to music during posted hours. They passed two groups of carolers, one a local Boy Scout troop. They stopped to listen to both groups and donated to the charity the Boy Scouts were collecting on behalf of.

One house had a man dressed as Santa Claus handing out candy canes. Cassandra squealed and dragged Jacob forward. There were other people looking at the lights on foot and she got a passerby to take a picture of her and Jacob with the Santa on her phone.

"There, now I can officially cross picture with Santa off my list," she grinned kissing Jacob on the cheek as they walked away.

"You know, Santa probably would have let you take a selfie."

"Yeah, but that's not the same," she giggled. "He's special and secret. This is Christmas tradition, there's a difference."

Stone nodded. "You're right. There's something to be said for tradition and beliefs. I mean, I know why cultures play importance on them and I understand how they work in art or in history. But this Christmas, I started realizing what they mean on a personal level."

"So you want to do this every Christmas?"

"Well, maybe not quite a daily thing every year. But we created some amazing memories this year, didn't we? I'd like to repeat that."

A thrill went up Cassandra's spine. "A future," she whispered.

"One Christmas at a time, Cassie, that's how we take this. One day, one year, one Christmas at a time."

"One memory at a time," Cassandra said, turning to embrace him. "I can give you that."

"And that's all I want for Christmas." And neither of them cared that they were in the middle of a sidewalk as they kissed.


	24. December 24

Stone was starting to panic. It was Christmas Eve and Baird's party was starting in 90 minutes. He'd bought gifts for everyone, including a separate birthday present for Baird. But he was seriously second guessing the gift he'd bought for Cassandra. He'd asked her what she wanted and she'd suggested a necklace she'd seen in a shop. He'd dutifully bought it for her, but he was second guessing himself. Even though she had wanted it, it seemed more like a safe generic gift. They'd admitted that they'd been trying to figure out how to tell each other how they felt for weeks now. And he was pretty sure Cassandra had panicked when he asked about a gift and blurted out something she'd planned on buying for herself. He didn't want to return the gift, she probably did want it. But he needed to add something meaningful. The problem was what?

Time was running out. He had to get home and change. He had to at the very least, wrap Baird's birthday gift. And by the time the party ended, he was going to be out of luck in terms of finding any store open.

He was wandering through one of the type of funky gift shops that Cassandra loved when a clearance rack caught his eye. Not necessarily the clearance itself but one of the items on it. It was an old fashioned wooden advent calendar. Behind the doors would be little carved figures. His eyes lit up. He had time to do a little alteration of the gift before Christmas. He grabbed it and on his way to the front, he found a few pieces of jewelry and a little stocking stuffer items that would work as well for his idea.

* * *

Cassandra was decorating for Baird's birthday party. She'd bought all of her gifts early but really hoped that Stone would get the message of the second gift. She'd bought him one of the leather cuff bracelets he favored earlier in the month. But a couple of days ago she'd bought him something that had meaning to their relationship. At least it did to her. She shook her head at herself, Stone was the romantic, not her, so hopefully he could see the romance in what on the surface seemed like a practical and maybe impersonal gift. If not, at least he'd like the bracelet.

* * *

As opposed to last year's spur of the moment party, Baird's party this year was well thought out. They'd gotten catering from Baird's favorite deli, a delicious cake from a bakery and something a little bit more thought out to drink than a six pack that Stone had in his fridge. After dinner, presents, a hilarious speech from Flynn, the group was planning to go to see a movie. They were meeting back at the Library for Christmas Day.

"Baird, I'm really sorry, but I'm gonna have to sit this one out." Baird lifted an eyebrow and looked over at Cassandra, who blushed but looked confused.

"I was planning on going to the movie!" Cassandra exclaimed. The others knew about the change in her and Stone's relationship, but she really didn't want them thinking she and Stone were sneaking off to do something untoward. Especially since they hadn't actually taken that step yet. Things were still new.

"And you should, darlin', go have fun. I kinda," he blushed. "I got behind on my Christmas shopping. So I have a ton of stuff to do. I'll see all y'all here in the mornin'. I promise."

"Oh," Baird nodded. "That happens. Especially with Cassandra's little adventure. Alright, see you in the morning then."

"Thanks and happy birthday again," he looked like he was gonna hug her, but they changed it up for their elbow tap instead.

He and Cassandra exchanged a brief kiss before heading out.

"I'll text you when I get home," Cassandra said.

"Same, have fun," Stone gave her another peck and Ezekiel groaned. "Alright, I'm out of here. Night guys."

"You know what my present to you this year is?" Ezekiel asked Cassandra.

"What?"

"That I'm choosing not make fun of you and Stone and your dopey grins. You're welcome."

Cassandra just rolled her eyes and got into the back seat of Baird's car. And thought to herself that she already missed Jacob.


	25. December 25

Thank you so much for all of the lovely comments on this story. I appreciated them very much and you made my Christmas season. Have a very Merry Christmas and I hope you enjoy this last installment!

* * *

Because Flynn and Eve had planned on surprising her family (her parents and brother were all stateside this Christmas, in California) in the afternoon, the group had decided to make Christmas brunch and spend the morning together. Jacob, Cassandra and Flynn cooked various breakfast dishes and Jenkins and Ezekiel baked. Eve was in charge of beverages and she made two kinds of punches, one with a kick and one without as well as coffee.

After brunch, they exchanged presents. Cassandra opted to give Jacob the bracelet in front of the others and he gave her the necklace. Everyone enjoyed their presents even though Jenkins initially looked askew at the lock picking kit that Ezekiel chose to gift him with.

Cassandra felt like she'd rather cleaned up in terms of jewelry, having gotten various items from everyone: necklaces from Jacob and Jenkins, a cute cat ring from Flynn and several pins from Ezekiel and Baird. Baird had the same idea as Cassandra in terms of gifting Jacob a leather cuff and he got books from Flynn and Jenkins and the complete Indiana Jones collection on blu-ray from Jones.

After presents, Cassandra insisted on two things before they parted for the afternoon. A group photo, which was accomplished amidst a whole lot of laughter and giggling and a viewing of _A Charlie Brown Christmas_. Cassandra expected to get grumbling but everyone, even Jenkins and Jones, was up for the idea.

"Everyone loves that," Ezekiel said and Jenkins agreed that it was rather charming.

Flynn and Baird then headed out the Back Door armed with gifts. Ezekiel was going to watch a _Die Hard_ marathon in the theater before joining some people he'd met in his apartment building for drinks.

That left Cassandra and Jacob alone in the Annex as Jenkins had gone off to his rooms.

"Do you want to go to one of our places?" Cassandra asked.

"Well, actually, I have one more gift for you. I didn't want to give it to you in front of the others because it has an explanation."

"Same with me," Cassandra thought for a moment. "Oh, we put a tree up in the reading room across from fiction because it's got that sofa and fireplace. How about we go in there?"

Jacob nodded and they separated to get their presents. Cassandra got to the room first and turned the tree on. The fireplace was an electric one, so it was just a short matter of finding the switch to get it turned on. Jacob came in carrying a large box.

"Normally," he smiled, setting the box on the table in front of the sofa. "I'd say ladies first, but I'd like to give you your gift after mine, if that's okay?"

Cassandra shrugged and handed him his gift. It was relatively small but in typical Cassandra fashion, she'd gone all out on the wrapping. Bright shiny gold paper, red ribbon, holly berries . . .he felt a little bad about his own badly wrapped gift. But it was the thought that counted and he'd worked hard on the inside of the package. He carefully opened it, not wanting to break any of the decorations. Inside the box was a day planner. That was a bit unexpected, but he had a feeling he understood what she meant.

"I know it's not the most romantic of gifts," Cassandra said softly. "But all I can give you is one day at a time. So that's why I gave you that. One day at a time."

He smiled softly, "I was thinkin' that's what you were goin' for. Thank you, sweetheart." He reached over and gave her a soft sweet kiss. "Every day with you is a gift. So every day, I'll note that in here."

They exchanged another kiss and then Stone slid the package over to her. She opened it, looking a little confused at the wooden box with little doors, the numbers 1 to 25 painted on each of them.

"It's an advent calendar," Jacob explained.

"Oh, but it's Christmas already," Cassandra was now really confused. "Is this for next year?"

"Yes and no. It's more of a memento. Start with day four, there are little dolls in the first three that came with the box, but we started on December 4."

Cassandra nodded and opened the door. Inside was a packet of hot chocolate. She giggled and opened the next day to find an old fashioned gingerbread man cookie cutter. Day 6 was a wooden Santa, day 7 a Christmas tree necklace, day 8 a wooden angel, day 9 was a sugar cookie pin, day 10 was a angel pin, day 11 was a red ball ornament, day 12 was a pair of mittens, day 13 was a Redbox gift card, day 14 a package of gift tags, day 15 a Rockettes keychain, day 16 was a collapsible tote bag from the store they saved, day 17 a Christmas cd, day 18 a wooden boat, day 19 a wooden doll that looked like an ice skater, day 20 a wooden ballerina, day 21 a package of mulling spices, day 22 a wooden horse and day 23 a novelty light up Christmas necklace. Day 24 had a wooden star. Jacob put his hand up to stop her from opening the last day.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "I've loved all of these."

"Well, there's one tradition I realized wasn't on your list. So that's day 25." He reached forward and opened the door. Inside was a sprig of mistletoe and Cassandra giggled.

"How do you know it wasn't on my list?" she asked coyly as he held it over their heads.

"Well if it is, you can cross it off now." He leaned forward and captured her lips with his. There was something different about this kiss. It was just as sweet and tender as all of their kisses were. It was a little deeper, but it felt special somehow, like it was just a little steeped in Christmas magic. Cassandra saw a shower of gold sparks behind her eyes and when they finally parted on a sigh, she saw Jacob's eyes were a little wide.

"Did you feel that?" he asked.

"Christmas magic," Cassandra nodded. "Not . . ." she gestured at the Library. "Not that kind of magic. But just as real. The kind anyone can feel at Christmas. The kind that's created by . . . ." she blushed.

"Created by love," Jacob finished, smiling tenderly at her. "I love you, Cassandra. Merry Christmas."

"I love you too, Jacob. Merry Christmas."

And on the tree in the corner unseen by the two perfectly happy people on the sofa who were completely wrapped up in each other, the ornaments suddenly changed from green and red balls to gold and silver glittery butterflies.


End file.
